Generally, it may be able to perform a frequency transform (e.g., MDCT (modified discrete cosine transform)) on an audio signal. In doing so, an MDCT coefficient as a result of the MDCT is transmitted to a decoder. If so, the decoder reconstructs the audio signal by performing a frequency inverse transform (e.g., iMDCT (inverse MDCT)) using the MDCT coefficient.